What Dreams are made of
by kneh13
Summary: Finished Ginny is crying. Draco comes out. Why? Why is Ginny crying? why did Draco come out?


**Disclaimer:** _This is a Songfic. The song is What Dreams are Made of from the Lizzie Mcguire Movie. I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, I merely am borrowing them for my own entertainment uses.   
_  
What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
Ginny Weasley sat by the lake crying. She was upset. All she could think about was 'I was wrong about him.' This thought made her sob harder. Suddenly she heard a voice asking her if they could join her.  
  
_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost Kiss the stars they were shining so bright._  
  
It was Draco. She looked up when she heard him and asked him "What do you want?" He shook his head slightly and replied,   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Pansy forced herself onto me. I want to make it up to you." She didn't reply so he kept on talking. He said, "Why are you crying, Gin? Are you over me already?"  
  
_When I see you smiling I go Oh, Oh, Oh. I would never want to miss this.  
_  
"Gin, I love you and there is nothing you, I or anyone else can do to change it." With this comment she smiled slightly.   
  
"I know this is our last year here, so I wanted to ask you something. I was going to ask you after the End of year dance."   
  
She gave him a questioning look and asked, "What might that be?"   
  
"Anxious aren't we? "  
  
_In my heart I know what this is. This is What dreams are made of.  
_  
Well here goes he thought. "Gin, you know that I love you." Ginny smiled and shook her head yes. He produced a ring and said "Well, I want you to do the honor of being my wife."   
  
Ginny just sat there shocked and staring at him until he said "Earth to Gin, can I have an answer?" Ginny didn't answer him right away. Instead she jumped up and hugged him and said, "Yes, I mean of course I will but how will we tell this to our parents? They didn't even know we are dating."  
  
_This is What dreams are made of.   
_  
Draco thought about her question before slipping the engagement ring on her finger and saying "Well, we only have to worry about my mom for my family and I know she will love you." Ginny was positively beaming after he said that.  
  
"My parents will have to accept this. It's just my brothers you will have to answer to. I'm their little sister. I'll always be seen for that by them. Little Gin Gin, their little sister."  
  
_I've got somewhere I belong._   
  
Ginny then all of a sudden said "We can go tell Ron, Harry and Hermione now just to see their reaction."   
  
What they didn't know is that Ron would be furious with her. When she told him Ron jumped up and made a start at him. Luckily, Harry and Hermione held him back.   
  
"Gin, Why Malfoy?" He said with disdain.  
  
Ginny almost broke down crying. But before she ran off she said  
  
"Why him? Why him Ron? What kind of question is that? You of all people should know why someone would marry another person. It's because I love him."  
  
_I've got somebody to love.  
_  
Ginny ran towards the Gryffindor tower but Draco caught up with her right outside the Fat Lady. He turned her around and just stood there with her in his arms. She was sobbing and repeating 'Why?' over and over.   
  
She said to Draco "We better tell my parents tomorrow. Is you mother going to pick you up? It would better if you were with me when I told them." Since she was so upset he agreed not bothering to argue.  
  
_This is what dreams are made of.  
_  
The next day when she told her parents they weren't exactly pleased but they accepted it. So did her brothers with her parent's persuasion. They set they wedding date for a week later.   
  
The wedding approached fast. Before they knew it, the day was finally here. After much preparations and a nice beautiful wedding, they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
**A/N :** _Ok. I've been back and changed this. I will add a what's it called oh yea! An Outtake. I'll be doing the reaction scenes. And possibly we may have a guest author. Perhaps for a wedding night sex scene. Well I think I've changed my mind a bit. No sex scene as of yet. Although it'll be some time before it's even in existence anyway.  
  
_**Review Replies:**  
  
**Potts:** _Thanks. I'm glad you liked them. :D Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**Shock-A-Lot:** _You're welcome. Of course Ron wouldn't like it. He's well Ron. I hope it wasn't too sweet. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**VoiCeZWiThiN:** _I'm glad you enjoyed it. I find it slightly cute myself. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**Jilisa:**_ Well here is a slightly different version with more on the way. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**ManiacPlea:** _Yes Ron was a jerk. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you will like it even more if I add more. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**Mc-swirl-girl:** _Yes I am now a H/G shipper. H/D is good too. I haven't listened to that song in such a long time. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**LadyBrannon:** I_ was so shocked when you reviewed my story. I am such a big fan of your work. Thanks for Reviewing. :D  
  
_**LemonSkittle:** _Well no. I just said that because it was my first fic. I forgot about that. Sorry. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**Lily Among the thorns-89:** _I am glad you loved it. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**KuTiExAzNxAngel:** _I am glad you love it. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**Alastar:** _I did read your fics. I liked them. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing._  
  
**Sally-104:** _I agree with what you said. That's why I decided to fix it. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**Mik11:** _Yes I do Kim. But what did you expect, dear little sister? Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_.  
  
**WindyWandyWitch:** _I told you I am working on it. :P I thought you read it before. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.  
_  
**Mini Padfoot:** _I agree it was very rushed. I knew absolutely nothing about fan fiction when I wrote this, but have since learned. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Well that's my thank you's. Possibly more story to come but don't get your hopes up.  
  
_


End file.
